A Cinderfella Story
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: What happens when a boy's life is like a Cinderella story? Will he, and his third nice stepbrother get their princesses? This is a Cinderella story with the Genders switched up! Includes: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. Please Review, and leave Ideas! Chapter 7- Bracelets
1. Chapter 1: The Party, and Dresses!

**Me: Ok this is a new story!**

**Amber: Yay I love new stories! Does it include Amfie Or Jara?**

**Me: Maybe it's mainly Peddie, and Fabina!**

**Fabian: OH YEAH FABINA!**

**Nina: Calm down Fabes**

**Mara: Oh what's it about?**

**Me: Have you guys heard of Cinderella? **

**Amber: OH I LOVE THAT STORY!**

**Alfie: I like the prince!**

**Me: Well this is going to be called A Cinder-fella Story**

**Patricia: Oh cool what's it going to be about?**

***Bell dings* **

**Eddie: I got it *Opens Door* Hey Justin what's up my man!**

**Justin Bieber: Eddie! Sup!**

**Patricia: *Walks over to Eddie* OMG JUSTIN BIEBER?**

**Justin Bieber: Who is she?**

**Eddie: *Puts arm around Patricia* this is my Yacker… My Girlfriend…**

**Patricia: Anyways let's go to the story!**

**Justin Bieber: Oh cool well I'm stayin here!**

**Amber: AHHHH! JUSTIN BIEBER IN ANUBIS HOUSE!**

**Justin Bieber: *Sits Next To Eddie* Anyways on with the story**

**Jerome: House of Anubis and Justin Bieber do not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only the Ideas my people!**

**Me: Anyways gather around children…Now A long time ago…**

**Eddie's Point of View**

Have you guys heard of Cinderella? Well think of my life as a Cinder-fella story. I have a step dad: Victor. I have three step brothers: Mick, Jerome, and Fabian. Jerome the jerk is what I call him basically because he's a jerk. Mick is the sporty jerk because he is into sports, and he's a jerk. Fabian is actually nice, because he always tells me everything and he is nice to me. He only acts like a jerk when Jerome and Mick are around.

"Eddison Miller you clean up this mess this instant" Victor screamed. I went to clean up the mess it was Mick's stupid sports shoes mud all over the floor. I heard the bell ring, and I opened the door.

"Eddison Miller and Family you are invited to Princess Patricia and Princess Nina's party" said the guy. He handed me the invitation, and left. I ran to Fabian's room. I opened the door, and showed him the invitation.

"That's fantastic, but I don't think father is going to let you go if he finds this" Fabian said. I looked at him.

"But he won't find this" I said taking it back. Just then Jerome and Mick had to come in.

"Find what?" Jerome said grabbing the invitation from my hand. He and Mick stared at. "Princess Patricia and Princess Nina's Party? They invited you?" Jerome said.

"Oh you are so not going" Mick said taking the invitation, and running to Victor.

"WHAT? Eddison Miller you are not going!" Victor screamed. He handed me a list of things. "Because you have a list of chores, and a curfew. You are not leaving after 10 o'clock" he said walking back to his room. Great what could make things worse? I walked downstairs, and started doing my chores.

"HAHA Little Eddie can't go! That means Princess Patricia is all mine!" Mick shouted from the stairs. I'll admit it! I like Princess Patricia only because she is different from all the princesses that I know of. She isn't a snotty brat princess, and she isn't one of those really super kind princesses. That type of princess is Princess Nina. Fabian likes Princess Nina, and Jerome is already dating princess Mara. So the only ones left are Mick and I.

After a few hours of hearing them get ready they all walked out the door. Fabian walked back in, and said "You going to okay Eddie? I mean we won't be back until 12"

"Of course I will… You go out there, and get your princess" I said. He smiled, and walked out the door. I sat back against the couch, and sighed.

"Hello there sweetie" I heard a voice say. I looked around, and saw someone.

"Who are you?" I said walking towards her.

"Why I'm your fairy god mother Trudy!" she said. Ok this is really creepy! I mean I have a fairy god mother. What is this Cinderella?

"Okay? And what are you doing here?" I asked her. She got up, and walked around.

"Well I'm going to help you get to your Princess! Where is your room sweetie?" she said. I pointed to my room, and she walked in. She waved her hand against my closet door. "There! Now have a look inside it" she said. I opened the door, and walked in.

**Patricia's Point of View**

"Nina! Why do I have to wear a Pink dress? Can't I wear purple?" I shouted to her. Nina poked her head in the room.

"Well first it's our party sis, and second you look pretty in pink" she said. I gave her an are-you-stupid look.

"I hate pink, and I going to change to purple" I said walking back to the changing room. I grabbed my purple dress that I had picked, and put it on. I walked out, and showed it to Nina.

"Yeah your right! You look way better in purple!" Nina said. She was wearing a pink dress. After we bought the dresses she dragged me to buy shoes.

"No Nina I am not buying pink shoes!" I said.

"Your buying matching purses and shoes! I'm buying pink purses and shoes!" she said. I looked around until I saw Black heels I tried them on.

"THAT DOES NOT MATCH BUY PURPLE SHOES!" Nina shouted from the pink side of the store. She walked back with Pink High Heels in her hands. She looked around, and grabbed a purple pair of heels. "TRY THESE ON THEY WILL SO MATCH!" she squealed. I sighed, and put them on. She was right they match my dress.

"NINA? PATRICIA?" A voice said from behind us. We turned around, and saw a familiar face. It was Amber.

"OMG AM I SEEING PATRICIA WEARING HIGH HEELS?" she squealed. Nina nodded, and they both jumped up and down screaming. You see Amber is a Princess like us, and she's dating Prince Alfie. Joy is also a princess, but like me and Nina she isn't dating anyone. Mara is also a princess, and she's dating a guy named Jerome. I met him, and his family once.

"Do you guys think Fabian is going to be there?" Nina said. It was so obvious that she liked Fabian. Amber even came up with a couple name for the two of them: Fabina is what Amber calls it.

"We sent invitation to everyone of course he's going to show up" Amber said.

"Hey let's go home now we're really late" I said.

"But we didn't buy matching purses yet!" Nina whined. Luckily Amber came to the rescue.

"Already got them! Let's go back to the castle, and get ready!" Amber squealed. So we bought the shoes, and walked out of the store. We got back in the limo, and it drove us home. As soon as we got home Amber and Nina dragged me to the fashion room.

I walked into the changing the stall, and put on my dress and heels. I came out, and Amber made me walk on the runway. Nina was the next one out she walked on the runway and stood next to me.

"PERFECT!" Amber squealed. She pulled us to the makeup room, and Nina and her were doing my hair. When the finished my hair they both squealed. I looked in the mirror. It wasn't bad! My hair was curly, and it had a purple diamond barrette up front to keep it from falling in my eye. So after hours of Nina and Amber getting ready we walked downstairs. Nina's hair was curled, and put into a ponytail (**Think Nina's hair in the episode where she almost falls down the hole… In the episode where Nina and Joy had the same outfit on**). We walked into the ballroom, and saw that everyone was there. I walked over by the window, and stood there. Nina walked over to me.

"Hey Patricia… You okay?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just don't feel like dancing you know…" I said.

"Oh okay… OMG Look its Fabian!" She said.

"Go dance with him!" I said. She looked at me, then at him, and walked over to him. Soon enough they both started to talk.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I walked into the closet, and looked around. Trudy picked my outfit, and told me to change into it. She walked out of the closet so I could change. After I change I walked out of the closet. I was wearing a black tux and a black mask so no one could recognize me.

"PERFECT! Now go!" she said. I walked out of room, and to the front door. I opened it, and saw that Alfie was standing there.

"No time to talk lets go now" he said dragging me to the limo. I sat inside, and sat across from me.

"Do you want to explain what's going on?" I said.

"We are going to the ball… Princess Amber said that Princess Patricia was all lonely and that since Amber knows that Patricia likes you she wanted me to get you there now" Alfie said.

"That's where I was going! Although thanks for coming to pick me up!" I said. When we got there I got out of the limo, and walked inside the castle. I looked around and saw Princess Patricia. She looked really amazing.

"COME ON Let's go" Alfie said. I walked to where Princess Patricia was.

**Me: And what happens next is a mystery for all to know!**

**Eddie: So basically mine and Fabian's life is like a Cinderella story?**

**Nina: How does this in any way include Fabina?**

**Me: CALM DOWN in the next chapter it's going to be both Fabina and Peddie!**

**Justin Bieber: So what is Fabina, and what is Peddie?**

**Amber: Fabina is Fabian and Nina, Peddie is Patricia and Eddie, Amfie is Amber and Alfie, Jara is Jerome and Mara, and Moy is Mick and Joy.**

**Justin Bieber: Oh okay.**

**Patricia: So far so good!**

**Alfie: So I'm a Prince that's dating Amber who is also a Princess?**

**Me: Yes**

**Alfie: AWESOME!**

**Jerome: Why are Mick and I a jerk?**

**Mara: At least I'm a princess!**

**Mick: So basically Joy isn't even in this story at all?**

**Me: She is in the Next chapter!**

**Mick: Oh okay.**

**Joy: WHY THE HECK DOES MICK LIKE PATRICIA?**

**Patricia: Yeah seriously!**

**Me: Well I had to include Fabina, Amfie, and Jara… Besides MOY will happen trust me!**

**Eddie: Okay?**

**Fabian: Let's just say good bye!**

**Justin Bieber: I'm not really familiar with the process.**

**Eddie: Dude Just say what we say…**

**Justin Bieber: Okay?**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS! **

**Me: OH CRAP RUFUS IS HERE!**

**Eddie: Let's drop kick him off the roof! **

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Me: Here are the links to Patricia and Nina's Dresses! Remember to remove the spaces!**

http:/ .com/patricia _ williamson/ set?id=49276845

http:/www. Polyvore .com/nina _ martin/set?id=49276959

**Amber: Bye my fellow Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy Luvers! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dances, and Songs

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! I just got a new story up today it's called "The New Mystery" if you would be so kind to read it and review on it thanks!**

**Senkhara: WHERE IS THE OSIRIAN?**

**Eddie: I Thought I got rid of you but now your back?**

**Alfie: Maybe it isn't Senkhara! Maybe it's an Alien**

**Patricia: Honestly, Alfie you are getting on my nerves**

**Amber: Seriously please stop about the Alien Chiz!**

**Nina: So Fabian you in or out?**

**Fabian: In!**

**Jerome: So what's this about now?**

**Nina: We're going to Taco Bell later to pack up a few things for people to eat!**

**Amber: Or you're going on a Fabina date!**

**Mara, Joy, and Amber: FABINA FOREVER!**

**Patricia: AHHHH! STOP IT! *runs***

**Eddie: PATRICIA! Great going you guys! *Runs after her***

**Joy: Aww Now Peddie is sad!**

**Mara, Joy, and Amber: PEDDIE! PEDDIE! PEDDIE! FABINA! FABINA! FABINA!**

**Me: YAY! PEDDIE AND FABINA!**

**Patricia: EDDIE I TOLD YOU STOP IT!**

**Eddie: Fine you can stay out there! Where Rufus can come and kidnap you! **

**Patricia: Never Mind**

**Joy: Is everyone here yet?**

**Amber: No Mick isn't here yet!**

**Alfie: Yeah I heard he was outside kissing some blonde…**

**Joy: WHAT? *runs***

**Jerome: Nice one Mate! *High fives Alfie***

**Senkhara: I'm going to stalk you osirian! **

**Eddie: AHHH! STALKER! **

**Patricia: Eddie… EDDIE CALM DOWN!**

**Fabian: And remember the time when you fell asleep and I asked you if you heard anything and you said no. The thing I asked you was giving Fabina another try.**

**Nina: Awww really Fabian?**

**Fabian: Your too amazing for me too forget!**

**Justin Bieber: Hey guys I'm here!**

**Eddie: Hey Man where were you?**

**Justin Bieber: I was outside talking to Usher**

**Nina: USHER?**

**Justin Bieber: Yeah**

**Me: Let's start the story**

**Nina: House of Anubis doesn't belong PeddieFabinaForever4! Neither does Justin Bieber**

**Me: Thanks Nina! Now gather around children… **

**Patricia's Point of View**

I was standing by the window bored out of my mind. Everyone was dancing because they had a partner. I don't have a partner so I can't dance. All of the sudden I see a guy wearing a black suit, and an eye mask. I couldn't tell who he was but he was walking towards me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded, and he took me to the dance floor. We danced for a while before Amber came on the stage and announced that a few people were going to sing. I listened to the first song, and after it finished I looked around, but I didn't see him anymore.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was walking towards Princess Patricia, but I felt something pull my arm. I looked and saw that it was Fabian.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was invited so I should be allowed to go duh!" I said. He looked around.

"After dancing I think you should go up on the stage and sing before my brothers annoy the crowd" He said.

"I'm not going up there by myself you're coming with" I said.

"Father could recognize me, and find out that your singing with me" Fabian said.

"Fine! I'll go up there!" I said. I left, and walked over to Princess Patricia. I asked her dance, and she nodded. We danced for a few minutes before they announced that we would be going up to sing. There was a already a guy on the stage ready to sing.

I walked over to Fabian he was managing the Karaoke machine. I stood there watching the guy perform.

"You ready?" Fabian asked.

"Do you have another name for me?" I asked him. He nodded as I handed him my IPod. It had the Karaoke version of the song I was going to sing.

"Your other name is going to be: Mystery" He said. I looked at him. He pointed to the stage as I saw the guy leave. I settle with the name later. I walked up on the stage, grabbed the mic and waited for Fabian to start the music. I took a deep breath and the music started.

_Oh oh here I go  
On my way to hit the club  
Grab my bags I'm out the door  
Ain't got no worries no more  
Oh oh here I go  
On the train I'm in my zone  
Everybody like where he go  
I can't wait to hit the floor_

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)

Oh oh letting go  
All my problems out the door  
I'm not stressing it no more  
Party party here we go  
Oh oh there I go  
Sneaking out up out the door  
Everybody like where he go  
I'm getting down on the floor

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)  
(3rd Verse)  
Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
Everyone is getting low  
There ain't no stopping we  
Oh oh lets get those Hands Up(X4)  
Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time

_Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)_

As the song ended everyone cheered. I looked around for Fabian, or even Jerome. I didn't see them until I looked towards the exit. 'They're leaving!' I thought to myself. I put the mic back and ran off the stage, and out the exit.

"Hey! Hey wait up! Wait up you dufus!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw her. I stopped running and stood there. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You'll know soon enough" I said. I turned around and ran. I got in the limo with Alfie and it took us home. As soon as I got there I ran up to my room. I took off my mask, and hid it. I lied down in bed and pretended to read.

"Oh good you're home now go clean up the mess your brothers mess" Victor said. I gulped, and laid in bed. "I SAID GO CLEAN UP YOUR BORTHER'S MESS!" Victor screamed at me. Just then we heard a voice and turned her. I can't believe who it is!

**Patricia's Point of View**

After the party finished Amber, Nina, and I went upstairs to the 'fashion room' as Amber likes to call it. It's nothing big. It's a room that has 6 changing stalls with closets inside them and then it has a Fashion runway along with a few chairs in front of it.

"Soo what happened?" Amber asked. We sat down in the chairs. I took off my high heels and sighed in relief. Those were seriously hurting my feet.

"Fabian and I danced!" Nina squealed. Amber started squealing. They both took of their heels, and started jumping up and down squealing. They both stopped and turned towards me. "I saw something awesome happened to Patricia!" Nina said.

"Oooh What? Tell me everything in detail! This doesn't happen to Patricia everyday!" Amber said. I sighed taking off the pins in my hair.

"I was standing by the window and someone came up to me and asked me to dance with him. I don't know why but he looked really familiar…"I said. Amber and Nina started jumping up and down squealing again! Amber was wearing a dark blue sequin dress with a light blue heart on it. She had blue sequin high heels and A blue purse thing.

"Okay well guess what?" Nina said. Amber and I looked at her.

"We're gonna have a sleep over! I already asked Mom and Dad! Amber I also asked your Mom and Dad they both said Yes!" Nina said. Amber had her bag with her she always kept her Pj's and make up with her.

"Okay let's go change into our Pj's!" Amber said. I sighed and grabbed my purse and shoes. I went up to the stall that said Patricia on it. I looked next to it. It had the word Piper written on it. Piper is my twin sister, and we're older than Nina. Ever since Piper left to go to the music academy Nina and I became closer sister. We talk to Piper whenever we get to. I walked into my changing stall. I opened the closet in the stall and put away my shoes. I grabbed my PJ's changed into the.

As soon as I finished changing I walked out of the stall and saw Nina and Amber waiting for me. Nina was wearing a Blue tank top, blue and white polka dot bottoms, A white silky robe, and blue and white polka dot fuzzy slippers. Amber was wearing Hello Kitty Pajama's and Hello Kitty slippers. We walked out of the fashion room and we went to Nina's room. We stayed up all night long having 3 pillow fights, watching movies, and talking about the dance (mostly Nina and Amber).

**Me: So that's it for now!**

**Justin Bieber: DARN IT!**

**Amber: Awesome Pj's for Nina!**

**Eddie: I'm called Mystery?**

**Me: THAT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO FOR NOW!**

**Patricia: Me wearing high heels?**

**Everyone: *Laughs* **

**Nina: So we didn't get any Fabina moments? **

**Me: In the next chapter it's mainly going to be Fabina!**

**Fabian: Awesome! Why am I not singing?**

**Eddie: And why am I?**

**Jerome: Hey I'm happy! I'm dating Princess Mara!**

**Mara: So you already have Amfie and Jara?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Alfie: Am I like the other half of the Fairy godparent?**

**Justin Bieber: Oh I used to watch that show!**

**Amber: I like Cosmo he's funny!**

**Nina: And Poof is adorable!**

**Joy: Wanda can be a bit judgy!**

**Nina: I know right!**

**Eddie: The show is called Fairly OddParents!**

**Fabian: Ever watch Jeff Dunham?**

**Mick: All the time! My favorite is Achmed!**

**Me: My Favorite is Peanut!**

**Justin Bieber: Nah I'm more of a Achmed Fan!**

**Fabian: I like when he says 'Silence! I Kill You'**

**Patricia: I watched that before my favorite is Peanut!**

**Eddie: I love how peanut says "Am I pissing you of-fa-fa? Jef-fa-fa?"**

**Me: Kay well we gotta go!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS! ALSO WATCH JEFF DUNHAM!**

**Me: Here are the Links to outfits!**

**Amber's Dress: ** www . polyvore amber_millington_cinderfella_story / set?id=49941676

**Amber's PJ's: ** www. Polyvore amber_millington_pjs / set?id=50032273

**Nina's PJ's: ** www . polyvore nina_cinderfella_story_pjs / set?id=50071228

**Patricia's PJ's: ** www . polyvore patricia_williamson_cinderfella_story_pjs / set?id=50071581

**Remember to remove the spaces! **

**Fabian: Silence! I kill you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dances, and Songs Fabina

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! I know in the last chapter we didn't get any Fabina moments! But let me summarize this a bit! Ok so people are still at the dance but this is from Fabina's point of view so don't get confused!**

**Justin Bieber: So then Jay-Z goes "Lady Gaga your after Justin Bieber because he's awesome like that" and then I'm Like- **

**Me: AHEM! You're interrupting me!**

**Justin Bieber: Oh sorry!**

**Eddie: HAHAHA! Peanut is freaking hilarious!**

**Patricia: Oh hang on here comes the funniest part… HAHAHA!**

**Eddie: HAHAHA… I… Can't… HAHAHA… Stop… Laughing! HAHAHA!**

**Me: Are you guys watching Jeff Dunham without me?**

**Eddie: *Imitates Peanut* Oh so Sorry!**

**Nina: HAHAHA!**

**Gustav Zeestack: BWA HAHAHA!**

**Justin Bieber: Who's the creeper dude?**

**Mara: SHHH! Don't say that around him!**

**Me: Gustav Zeestack I Want You And Your Really Retarded Laugh to Leave NOW!**

**Gustav Zeestack: *Leaves***

**Amber: And then she goes "No way I saw those shoes first" And then I attack her. Finally after like 5 minutes she gives me the shoes and I was like "That's right hand them over!"**

**Joy: Silence! I Kill You!**

**Fabian: HAHAHA!**

**Mick: HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: STOP LAUGHING!**

**Mara: Then give us Cocoa!**

**Me: Here you go!**

**Guys: NOOO DON'T GIVE THEM COCOA!**

**Me: I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW DO NOT MAKE HURT YOU!**

**Guys: *Steps back***

**Me: That's what I thought! *gives girls Cocoa***

**Girls: Yay!**

**Guys: NOOOO!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis, Justin Bieber, Jay-Z, and Lady Gaga do not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only the Cocoa! **

**Me: Thanks So Much Alfie!**

**Fabian's Point of View**

We sat in the car as I gave one last look to the house. 'Poor Eddie doesn't get to go and get the girl of her dreams' I thought to myself. I shut the car door, and Victor began to drive. My two Idiot brothers were fighting over who gets to sing on Stage!

A few moments later we finally arrived at the Mansion. I got out of the car and walked into the mansion. As soon as I got there I saw Princess Nina talking to Princess Patricia. I smiled at Princess Nina, and she waved back. She walked towards me.

"Great Party" I said to her. She nodded and smiled. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest. "You look really amazing" I said.

"You too! I'm glad you could make it, but where's Eddie? Patricia's looking for him" she said.

"Oh… Um Victor wouldn't let him come because 'he has chores to do' or as I like to call it Victor is jealous" I said. She laughed and looked down. Just then I saw a masked guy walking towards Princess Patricia. I looked around and spotted Alfie. "Nina- Er I mean Princess Nina do you see that guy over there walking to Princess Patricia?" I asked her.

"You don't have to say the 'Princess 'thing and Yes I do see him" she replied.

"Well look over there! It's Alfie" I said. She looked around until she spotted Alfie. Nina and I looked at each other and nodded. Let me tell you something. Nina, Amber, Alfie, and I know that Patricia and Eddie like- no scratch that Love each other, so we came up with Operation: G.P.A.E.T. You're probably wondering what is stands for. Well G.P.A.E.T. stands for Get Patricia and Eddie Together. Nina and I walked towards Alfie.

"Hey what's up guys!" Alfie said.

"You brought Eddie here? Who told you to do that? Because me and Nina were supposed too!" I said. Alfie looked at us and started laughing.

"Amber said that she wanted to have Fabina moments, whatever that means, and well she wanted me to get Eddie here so I did" He replied.

"Alfie you brought him here thank you! Now let Nina and I work our magic while you and Fabian go distract Eddie" Amber said. We nodded and split apart. I walked over to Eddie and pulled him by his arm.

"Dude what is it?" Eddie said. I looked at Alfie who was trying to think, but then he walked away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was invited so I should be allowed to go" he said. I rummaged through my brain for distraction Ideas.

"What if father sees you?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"The outfit stupid!" He said. I looked around.

"After dancing I think you should go up on the stage and sing before my brothers annoy the crowd" I said.

"I'm not going up there by myself you're coming with" He replied.

"Father could recognize me, and find out that your singing with me" I replied.

"Fine! I'll go up there!" He said. He left, and walked over to Princess Patricia. Nina and Amber came up to us.

"Done! Now I'm gonna go dance with Alfie!" Amber said. She walked away and slow music started to play. I looked around and saw Patricia and Eddie dancing together! Perfect!

"Um… Nina would you like… Dance with me?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. We both smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she put her hands on my shoulder.

"So looks like Operation Peddie is working only Patricia doesn't know that it's Eddie" Nina said. We both laughed and smiled at each other.

**Nina's Point of View**

"Alfie you brought him here thank you! Now let Nina and I work our magic while you and Fabian go distract Eddie" Amber said. We nodded and split apart. Amber walked over to the Dj, while I walked over to Patricia.

"Hey Patricia… You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just don't feel like dancing you know…" She replied.

"Oh okay… OMG Look its Fabian!" I said. I was pretending like I hadn't seen him yet so she wouldn't find out our plan.

"Go dance with him!" She said. I looked at her, then at him, and walked over to him. Amber and Alfie came back as well.

"Done! Now I'm gonna go dance with Alfie!" Amber said. She smiled and mouthed 'Dance with him' to me. I looked around and saw Patricia and Eddie dancing together! Perfect!

"Um… Nina would you like… Dance with me?" Fabian asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. We both smiled. He wrapped my arms around my waist, and I put my hands on his shoulder.

"So looks like Operation G.P.A.E.T. is working only Patricia doesn't know that it's Eddie" I said. We both laughed and smiled at each other.

"I was… just wondering… If you would… go on a date with me? If you want to I would understand if you don't" He stuttered. I laughed a little, and nodded.

"Sure I would love to" I said. I looked around until I saw Amber. She had a huge smile on her face. I laughed, and looked back at Fabian. We both leaned into kiss, but were interrupted by Amber announcing something on stage.

"Hey party people! I have some people just waiting to sing some songs for you" Amber said. She pointed to the first guy and he came up on stage.

"Nina I have to work the karaoke machine but I promise I'll be back" Fabian said. I nodded and he smiled. He walked over the karaoke machine area.

*After the first gay sang on stage*

That guy was good at singing. He should visit my dad sometimes and get a record deal. I saw Amber walk back up on stage.

"Okay! That was Timmy! Now for the next guy come on up!" Amber said. The guy came up. I stared at him for a moment, and finally realized that it was Eddie. Amber walked over and stood next to me.

"Fill me in on the moments later!" Amber squealed. I nodded. We both looked back up on stage. Eddie started to sing.

_Oh oh here I go  
On my way to hit the club  
Grab my bags I'm out the door  
Ain't got no worries no more  
Oh oh here I go  
On the train I'm in my zone  
Everybody like where he go  
I can't wait to hit the floor_

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)

Oh oh letting go  
All my problems out the door  
I'm not stressing it no more  
Party party here we go  
Oh oh there I go  
Sneaking out up out the door  
Everybody like where he go  
I'm getting down on the floor

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)  
(3rd Verse)  
Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
Everyone is getting low  
There ain't no stopping we  
Oh oh lets get those Hands Up(X4)  
Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us

It's tonight(X2)  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight(X2)  
The party's going on  
It's tonight(X2)  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight(X5)

Tonight I'm having a good time (X2)  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time

_Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up(X4)_

The song ended and we all cheered. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Nina I have to go I'll see you tomorrow right?" Fabian said. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. I kissed his cheek, and he left. We looked back up on stage.

"Okay someone's in a rush… Anyways the next guy is…" Amber said. So the night went on with Amber announcing the people to come sing on stage.

**Alfie's Point of View**

I saw Eddie run off stage, and I ran behind him.

"Do you mind telling me why you're in a hurry?" I asked him.

"Victor, Jerome, Fabian, and Mick left… If I don't get home before Victor does I'm in trouble" Eddie said. I nodded and ran to my limo. I opened its door and allowed Eddie to go in. I sat down across from him and closed the door.

"To his house NOW" I said to the limo driver. He nodded and drove fast. When we got to Eddie's house he got out of the limo, and waved bye to me. I saw something on the seat where he sat. It was his cell phone. I got out of the limo and ran upstairs to his room. I saw Victor yelling at him.

"Hey Victor" I said. Victor turned around and looked at me. "Eddie you left this at my house the last you were there" I said giving Eddie his phone. Victor growled at me, and left his room.

"Thanks man you just saved me from Victor finding out that I'm Mystery" Eddie said. I shrugged and left the room. I went back to my limo, and it drove me home. I took out my phone and texted Amber…

_Operation G.P.A.E.T. is working smoothly_

_-Luv Alfie_

I hit send, and smiled. I waited for Amber's reply. My phone buzzed and I checked it. A text from Amber it said:

_Rite now Nines and I trying 2 figure out wat Trixie thinks of Eddie_

_-Luv you boo Ambs_

**Me: So That's all I'm giving out to you for now!**

**Alfie: Darn!**

**Amber: What about the sleepover?**

**Justin Bieber: Nice Cocoa!**

**Me: Thanks and the sleepover is next chapter!**

**Patricia: Really Eddie is called Mystery?**

**Me: It's 2:33 A.M. at night give me a break!**

**Nina: YAY FOR FABINA!**

**Amber: FABINA!**

**Eddie: JEFF DUNHAM PEANUT!**

**Jerome: FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!**

**Mara: BOOKS!**

**Justin Bieber: Books?**

**Joy: TOM AND JERRY!**

**Alfie: JEFF DUNHAM ACHMED!**

**Mick: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Nina: TAYLOR SWIFT!**

**Patricia: COCOA! **

**Eddie: Crap she's on sugar rush again!**

**Me: WHO CARES WE ALL ARE!**

**Everyone: COCOA!**

**Justin Bieber: **_**Baby, Baby, Baby Oh, Like**_

**Me: NO ONE CARES SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS! WATCH JEFF DUNHAM, DRINK COCOA , AND READ ALL OF PeddieFabinaForever4's STORIES!**

**Me: Read Rufus is Back, The New Mystery, The Mark, Spring Break, and Song FIC!**

**Everyone: COCOA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dates, and Songs!

**Me: Yay for Summer Vacation! I'm soo bored! So I might as well update for my fellow readers!**

**Patricia: I'm scarred for life… scarred for life… scarred for life…**

**Nina: Who scarred you for life?**

**Eddie: AHHHH! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE DON'T LOOK!**

**Fabian: Don't look at what?**

**Joy: Victor, and- singing, and *faints***

**Eddie: It's okay Patricia think happy thoughts!**

**Patricia: Eddie HELP ME I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! Scarred for life… Scarred for life…**

**Nina: JOY! Joy are you okay?**

**Joy: No just don't look in Victor's office save yourself… **

**Fabian: Will someone tell me what's going on?**

**Mick: Victor- singing- and- dancing-and-I'm sexy and I know it- JUST WRONG!**

**Alfie: Not only is that wrong it has a billion hits on Youtube! **

**Amber: Does anyone watch My Babysitter's a Vampire?**

**Joy: I LOVE THAT SHOW!**

**Me: OMG did you hear they're making another season!**

**Amber: OMG YAY!**

**Nina: *SQUEALS!* That's only like the best Disney Channel Show ever!**

**Fabian: What are they talking about?**

**Jerome: Some show**

**Mara: IT'S NOT SOME SHOW IT'S THE BEST SHOW ON DISNEY CHANNEL LIKE EVER!**

**Amber: *SQUEALS* I KNOW RIGHT! OMG look over there! PEDDIE MOMENT!**

***Sees Patricia and Eddie kissing***

**Girls (except Patricia) : OMG *SQUEALS* PEDDIE!**

**Guys (Except Eddie) : Ewww**

**Patricia: I heard something about My Babysitter's A Vampire!**

**Eddie: Okay good now you're not scarred**

**Amber: OMG Patricia scarred for life, Eddie and her kiss, and then she's back to normal**

**Amber and Joy: IT'S A TRUE LOVE'S KISS!**

**Me: So Peddie is true love but what about Fabina?**

**Amber: ARE YOU KIDDING THEY ARE TRUE LOVE!**

**Joy: And totally CUTE!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only some of the Ideas!**

**Justin Bieber: Talk to you later Sean Kingston bye! *hangs up* Just in time!**

**Me: SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN! Now… We were on…**

**Nina's Point of View**

I changed into my PJ's and got out of the changing stall. We all walked into my room. We sat on the floor with our pillows in our lap. We sat in a circle… well more of a triangle. Anyways we sat in a circle with a bowl of popcorn in the middle.

"So what happened tonight?" Amber asked.

"Fabian and I danced!" I squealed. We both squealed while Patricia rolled her eyes at us. "And he asked me on a date!" I squealed.

"OMG FABINA!" Amber squealed. She took out a scrapbook from her bag and showed it to us. "This is a Fabina scrapbook filled with Fabina moments" She said.

"So what happened with Patricia?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"All that happened was a guy came up to me and asked me to dance with him… I asked him who he was but he said something and ran out of place… He dropped this" Patricia replied handing me an Mp3 player. My eyes widened at the Mp3. It was Eddie's. I handed it back to Patricia. For the rest of the night we just watched movies, had 3 pillow fights, and talked about the dance.

I woke up and looked around. I was sleeping on the floor next to a bowl of popcorn. I got up and went to take a shower.

After the shower I got dressed, and went back to my room. Patricia and Amber were still sleeping. I shook Amber slowly.

"Nina stop it I need my beauty sleep" Amber said.

"We need to text Alfie, and we need to get me ready for my date with Fabian!" I whispered to her. She immediately stood up.

"We have no time to waste! You wait here I'll be right back" She said. She ran to the bathroom, probably to take a shower. She came out dressed in her normal clothes. She woke up Patricia and pushed me out of the room. "Wait a while Nina!" She said. I waited outside of my room.

A few minutes later the door opened and she pulled me in. She made me sit in a chair right in front of a mirror. Patricia and she did my hair and makeup. They told me to close my eyes.

"Perfect! Now look in the mirror!" Amber squealed. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. It was in a half ponytail type of thing, and it was curled at the bottom. They had put on a light pink blush, with hot pink lipstick, and light pink eye shadow. "Time for outfits!" Amber squealed. She dragged me to the fashion room with Patricia following. She gave me a bunch of outfits, and made me try them on.

I went into the changing stall, and put on the first outfit. A pink shirt with a belt going across, blue shorts, Pink heels, and A pink bag. I walked on stage and waited for Amber's response.

"Too Pink" Amber replied. Now that's a first because she basically wears pink. I walked back to the changing stall and put on the next outfit. A blue shirt with a black belt going across, black jeans, blue shoes, a black purse, black earrings, and a turquoise ring. I walked on the runway.

"PERFECT!" Amber said. I smiled, and walked off the stage. I sat on one of the chairs. "Patricia try this on!" Amber said giving Patricia an outfit. Patricia groaned, and went to the changing stall. She came out and walked on the runway. She was wearing A black leather jacket over a red tank top, red jeans, black biker shoes, A red purse, and a black headband with a red rose! She looked perfect. "MY TURN!" Amber squealed she walked to the changing stalls.

She came out wearing a gold sparkly dress, gold shoes, a sliver ring, and a sliver bag.

"Really Amber?" I asked her.

"It's for my date with Alfie!" She said. I nodded. We all went downstairs got in the limo, and went shopping. Well Patricia went to a music store.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I walked into the music shop, and walked over to a piano. I sat down on the little chair and started playing. I stopped and sighed. I walked over to one of the IPhone speakers and put my IPhone in it. I turned on a karaoke version of a song and started to sing.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh oh.

I turned it off and walked back to the piano. I sat down and started playing. I started singing to a song.

_I'm a bird that's learning to fly now  
I'm getting better everyday  
And there's no taking the time out  
'Cuz I've got too much to change_

(Chorus)  
On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me  
All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me  
This way I'll Stand Out and breakaway to be free  
Happiness is what I can't live without it's time to Stand Out  
Oh(X3) its time to Stand Out(X2)\

I stopped and heard applause. I turned around and saw him standing there.

"That was really good" Eddie said.

"Thanks" I replied. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What about you Yacker? You don't normally see a princess come to a music store and just sing" He replied.

"That's because I'm not one of those really girly girl princess's that go shopping like every day, and basically wear pink all the time" I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah you're right" He replied. He sat down next to me. "So are those songs for a reason" He asked.

"Actually yes…" I replied.

"For what reason?" He asked.

"I don't know it's just… I guess sometimes I just feel like my opinion doesn't matter you know… All my life I've been told what to do, what to wear, what to sing… I guess sometimes I just want to be me" I replied.

"I know what that feels like… Victor bosses me around telling me to clean up his room, or Mick's shoes while he makes out with his dead stuffed bird Corbiere" He replied.

"And the worst part is when I'm forced to wear long dresses or really girly pink" I replied.

"I want to show you something… You trust me?" He asked.

"I've known you all my life of course I don't trust you" I replied. He looked at me. "Just joking of course I trust you" I said. I followed him to where ever he was taking me. I took out my phone and texted Nina.

_Gonna Hang out wid Eddie Meet ya at da house!_

_-Patricia_

I put my phone in my pocket. After a while we ended up at park.

"This is what you want to show me? A park?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No but it's something in here that I want to show you" He replied.

"Like what?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist a dragged me down a path I had never seen before. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked him. I looked around it was beautiful. The multi color flowers, the tree, the lake. "How come I've never seen this before" I thought to myself. We sat down on a bench next to the lake.

"This is where I come all the time… I used to hang out with my mom here until she passed away and I got stuck with Victor" He said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mum" I said. He shrugged.

"How come you have an accent but Nina doesn't?" He asked.

"Our dad is American, and our mum is British so I guess I got my mum's accent, and she got our dad's accent" I replied.

"Do you ever get tired of having to try on million's of clothes for princess party's or something" He asked.

"Always… Basically all of them are Pink, and when I see a black one or a blue one they tell me it's not pretty" I replied. My phone buzzed and I took it out.

_Yay! I mean have fun with Eddie ; )_

_-Nina _

I shrugged and put away my phone.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nina and Amber wanted to take me shopping, but I went to the music store instead so I texted them telling them where I was going" I replied. I took out the Mp3 player out of pocket and showed it to Eddie. "I found this at my party when I was dancing with this one guy, but then he left and he dropped this" I said. He took it from my hand and looked at it. His eyes went wide with shock. "Do you know whose it is?" I asked him.

"Nope not at all!" He replied quickly. I glared at him.

"Really? Okay well sing something" I said to him.

"Um okay" He replied. He walked over to a guitar case and took out a guitar and started playing it.

_The bright lights is flashing  
I'm surrounded by madness  
Yellow cabs is passing  
I'm just trying to make it  
Something special to me  
Change falls at my feet  
Big dreams of Hollywood  
Won't you come take a closer look?_

I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines that's what I want  
But if you look inside my heart then  
You will see come a little bit closer  
We're Not So Different At All  
At all(X2)

_You're looking at me  
Tell me what you see  
You should know we're Not So Different At All  
Lets shoot for the stars  
I think we'll go far  
Believe it 'cuz we're Not So Different  
I see you on the big screen  
You see me chasing my dreams  
We kinda do the same thing  
We're Not So Different are we?  
Its nothing to it together we can do this  
Its only just a matter(x3) of time_

(Chorus)  
I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines that's what I want  
But if you look inside my heart then  
You will see come a little bit closer  
We're Not So Different At All  
At all(X2)

(3rd Verse)  
I'm looking at you  
You're similar too  
Don't you see we're Not So Different At All?  
I know where I'm from a kid from the Slums  
Hope you see we're Not So Different  
My music's on the corner  
Your music's got me on ya  
It plays through the city  
And I don't think I'm dreaming baby  
I'm gonna do it  
Peruse my dream and use it  
Its only just a matter(x3) of time

(Chorus)  
I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines that's what I want  
But if you look inside my heart then  
You will see come a little bit closer  
We're Not So Different At All  
At all(X2)

(4th Verse)  
What's up?  
I'm dreaming  
I'm living it up  
Its true I love what I do  
No I'm never giving it up  
Throw me the ball I'll hit it out the park  
Just a little light trying to get out of the dark  
And even when I shine I never stop  
Yeah(X2) Darkchild

(Chorus)  
I'm seeing the bright lights  
The fancy cars  
Cover of magazines that's what I want  
But if you look inside my heart then  
You will see come a little bit closer  
We're Not So Different At All  
At all(X2)

He stopped and bowed. I clapped. He smiled and put away the guitar. He sat down next to me.

"I knew it" I said. He looked at me.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"That as soon as I showed you the Mp3 it was yours and that you were the guy that danced with me at the party" I replied.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Well first of you almost freaked out when I showed you the Mp3 player… And this song was on your Mp3 player with you sing to it and you sounded the same" I said. He laughed.

"Guess you found out my identity" He replied. We both laughed.

_We be comin 2 pick u up where r u?_

_-Nina!_

"Oh I gotta go Nina's coming to pick me up" I said. We both got up.

"Okay then let's go" He said. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of his secret place. "By the way do you want to meet up here again?" He asked.

"Okay how about tomorrow Dufus?" I said.

"That's perfect Yacker" He replied. We both smiled. I took out my phone and texted Nina.

_At the park with Eddie rite now_

_-Patricia :D_

I put away my phone and waited for Nina and Amber to show up. The limo came and the door opened.

"I guess that means I gotta go bye weasel" I said.

"Bye Yacker" He replied.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure it is a long walk" He said. I got in the car and sat across from Amber and Nina who were grinning. Eddie sat down next to me and closed the door. "So why are you guys so dressed up?" He asked.

"Amber and Nina are going on a date" I said.

"Fabian asked me! He is soo sweet!" Nina squealed.

"Alfie and I are going to a fancy restaurant!" Amber squealed. They both started squealing.

"How do you put up with the screaming?" Eddie asked.

"Eh you get used to it" I replied. We got to his house and stopped the limo. He opened the door and got out.

"Bye Yacker" He said.

"Bye Dufus" I replied. He smiled, and closed the door. The limo started driving again.

"Patricia fill us in on the details!" Amber squealed. Nina nodded.

"Nothing much happened I went to the music store, and sing a part of two songs and stood there clapping. We talked for a while and then we went to the park. We talked for a while and he sang a song and I found out that he was the guy I danced with, and we're going to meet up at the park tomorrow" I said. Nina and Amber started squealing. We got home, and put away all the clothes. Nina and Amber left to go on their date. I fell asleep watching a movie.

**Me: That's all I'm going to tell you for now…**

**Amber: YAY! Next chapter should be about the Fabina and Amfie date!**

**Me: Oh I know right!**

**Nina: Cutest Outfits Ever!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Alfie: I CAN'T FIND MY TACO!**

**Eddie: *GASPS* You have Tacos?**

**Patricia: We should go to Taco Bell!**

**Mara: But I have to study!**

**Me: Correction: We should go to Taco bell while Mara studies!**

**Fabian: TACO BELL!**

**Jerome: What about Subway?**

**Me: I'm a vegetarian!**

**Nina: Taco bell makes tacos without meat?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Mick: Pizza Hut?**

**Me: I love how they put the cheese inside the crust!**

**Eddie: Yeah that's really good!**

**Patricia: Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, or Subway?**

**Me: TACO BELL!**

**Everyone: TACO BELL!**

**Nina: We can get Pizza hut tomorrow!**

**Fabian: and The Subway the next day!**

**Me: ON TO TACO BELL!**

**Mara: Ahem you forgot something!**

**Me: Oh right thanks Mara *takes iPhone***

**Amber: Oh yeah we forgot to say bye! **

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEA/PROMPTS! **

**Me: Here are the links to the outfits! Take out the spaces!**

www . polyvore amber_millington_cinder_fella_story / set?id=50708152

www . polyvore nina_martin_cinderfella_story / set?id=50707880

www . polyvore patricia_williamson_cinder-fella_story / set?id=50707760

**Alfie: Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dates Part 1!

**Me: So this is the Fabina and Amfie Date chapter Part 1! By the way I know I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry! **

**Amber: YAY!**

**Joy: What about Moy or Jara?**

**Me: Would you relax they'll be here!**

**Nina: Come out Patricia!**

**Mara: Yeah you look soo pretty!**

**Fabian: What's going on?**

**Me: I have no Idea **

**Amber: PATRICIA WILLIAMSON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!**

**Patricia: NO!**

**Eddie: I got this! *Goes upstairs***

**Mick: What do you think he's doing?**

**Patricia: EDDIE PUT ME DOWN!**

**Eddie: Nope! *Carries downstairs***

**Me: Put her down!**

**Eddie: *Puts down Patricia***

**Patricia: *Gets up***

**Amber: Patricia you look soo pretty!**

**Patricia: I'm wearing a pink dress, with pink wedges, and pink make-up! This is not me!**

**Nina: But you look soo pretty!**

**Patricia: I'm changing! *Runs upstairs***

**Mara: She looked like Sleeping Beauty...**

**Amber: Nah Sleeping Beauty is a blonde!**

**Joy: She looked like Ariel!**

**Nina: Oh yeah!**

**Patricia: Let's start the story**

**Eddie: You changed soo fast!**

**Patricia: That's because I don't do Pink!**

**Jerome: House of Anubis Does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Justin Bieber: Sorry I'm late guys!**

**Me: You're always late! Anyways Thanks Jerome! So Date Night!**

**Nina's Point of View**

The limo stopped, and the doors opened. Amber, Patricia, and I got up and went inside our house. We went to the common room, and sat down on the couches.

"OMG The boys are almost here!" Amber squealed.

"I know right!" I replied. We both started squealing until Patricia interrupted us.

"You guys can be soo annoying with your stupid squeals!" Patricia said.

"OMG Where did Eddie take you?" Amber asked.

"Some place inside the Park" She replied. She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"NO T.V. TELL US ABOUT YOU AND EDDIE!" I said grabbing the remote and turning the T.V. off.

"Fine!" She replied. Amber and I high-fived. "I was at the music store singing a bit of some songs, when he started clapping I asked him what he was doing there, and we talked for a while. Then he took me to some place inside the park, and told where he, and his mum used to hang out. We talked for a while, I showed him the Mp3, and He acted like he didn't know who's it was. So I told him to sing a song. He did, and I found out that he was the guy that danced with me the other night" Patricia said.

"He sang you a song? Awww!" Amber squealed. Patricia hit her with a pillow

"Princess Nina and Princess Amber there are two boys waiting for you" A servant said.

"Alright! We're coming!" I said getting up, and putting on my heels. Amber did the same, and we walked downstairs.

"Whoa" The boys said.

"Come Alfie let's go!" Amber said grabbing Alfie's hand. I laughed a little and turned to Fabian.

"You look Amazing" Fabian said.

"Thanks! You too" I said. He opened the door for me, and I walked out. He walked out too and stood beside me.

"We have a wonderful evening planned out" Fabian said.

"Oh really? Well what are going to do?" I asked getting inside the limo.

"That my Princess is a secret" He said getting inside and sitting next to me. I blushed, and took out my phone. Amber and Alfie were sitting across from us. I texted Patricia.

_Don't be all lonely at home invite Eddie over_

_-Nina ;)_

I hit send, and put away my phone.

"Amber I have an Amazing idea!" I said.

"Oooh Wait is it Nines?" She asked. I moitioned for her to come closer and she did. I whispered in her ear.

"Let's tell Eddie that Patricia wants him to come over so they can have a little date night them self!" I whispered. We pulled away, and she squealed.

"Best Idea Ever Nina!" She squealed again taking out her phone.

"Fabian! I need you to do something" I said. Patricia will not see this coming. Eddie will come over! They'll hang out and he'll kiss her! And it's just perfect!

"What is it Nina?" He asked.

"Text Eddie and tell him that Patricia wants him to go over to our house" I said. Fabian nodded and texted Eddie. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_No wayy! I'm not going 2 do dat I'd rather be lonely_

_-Patricia :p_

I silently groaned. I rolled my eyes, and hit reply. I started typing.

_Come on Trish I know you Looveee him_

_-Nina ;)_

I smirked and hit send.

"Nina read this" Fabian said. I started reading the message on his phone.

_Alright Fine! I'll go hang out wid her_

_-Eddie_

"Yes!" I said and kissed Fabian's cheek. I blushed realizing what I just did. Yet again my phone buzzed, and I checked it.

_Maybe a little! But you can't tell him!_

_-Patricia_

I smiled and hit reply. I started typing.

_See I knew it. Besides you can't do anything now cuz he's comin over!_

_-Nina ;)_

I smirked and hit send. The limo stopped and we got out. Fabian held out his hand and I took out. We walked into the restaurant holding hands. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_What? Nina I'm gonna have some words 4 u when u get ur butt home_

_-Patricia_

I gasped. We walked over to our table and sat down. I hit reply, and started typing.

_If u say those words I'll tell Eddie u loveeee him! g2g (got to go) byee_

_-Nina ;)_

I smiled and hit send. I put away my phone in purse, and picked up the menu.

"So what are you guys ordering?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure but I might get the pasta" I said.

"I'm up for Lasagna" Alfie and Fabian said. Amber and I laughed.

"I'm gonna get the pasta as well" Amber said. We nodded, and put down our menus. The waiter took our orders and walked away.

**Amber's Point of View**

I watch Fabian and Nina talk to each other. They're soo cute together! They laughed and blushed. The food came and Alfie dug into it. I looked at Nina, and she looked back.

"Will you excuse we'll be right back" I said grabbing Nina's hand and pulling her into the girl's bathroom.

"What Amber?" She asked.

"You and Fabian!" I replied.

"What about us?" She asked.

"Try to be cute, and stuff so he'll want to hold you're hand" I said.

"Amber he likes me for me" She replied pointing to herself.

"Just trust me!" I said. She groaned. I pulled her out of the bathroom, and we walked back to our table. We sat down and smiled.

"Alfie slow down" I replied laughing.

"Sorry" He replied.

"It's okay boo" I said and kissed his cheek. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Eddie's here! What should I do?_

_-Patricia_

I smiled at the text. She's soo in love with Eddie.

_Oooh U like him! Be calm and kool_

_-Amber_

I hit send and put away phone. I looked over at Nina and Fabian. Fabian was talking to her, and she was blushing for some reason. I looked under the table and saw they were holding hands. I silently "awwed" and went back to eating.

**Patricia's Point of View**

The door bell rung, and I walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Eddie.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey! Nice place you got here" he replied.

"I'm a princess dufus. Anyways come in" I said. He walked in and I closed the door.

"What do you do here when you're bored?" He asked.

"Let's see um... Watch movies in the theater room, draw, or even just sing" I replied. We both walked.

"You draw?" He asked.

"Yeah! I can even show you some of my drawings" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into my room. He sat down on one of the chairs. I walked over to my drawer and looked through. Song books, Story books, Movies... Not in my drawer! I closed it and walked into my closet. I took out one of the boxes and looked through it. YES! My notebooks! I picked up the box and carried to over to my bed.

"Need help with that?" Eddie asked.

"No thanks I got it!" I replied. I sat down the box on my bed, and picked up one of the art books as I like to call it. I opened it, and showed it to him.

"Whoa! These are really good!" He said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"What about the songs you sing?" He asked. I walked over to my drawer and took out one of my songbooks. I gave it to him.

"These are great" He said looking through my book. I sat down on my bed. I looked at him and smiled. I took out my phone and texted Amber.

**Nina's Point of View**

Eep! Fabian and I are holding hands! He's so nice and sweet! I looked over at Amber who was grinning at me.

"Ok let me tell you guys a story" Alfie said.

"Okay" We replied.

"So one time I went to this water park. It was amazing! Slides, and rides! So fun! Anyways I had to bring my grandmother with me. So I went on the rides and all she would do is stand in line and then walk out of the line when it was her turn. So we lined up for a ride called the Grand Rapid Slide. It wasn't a slide really it was more of a Slide. So anyway we were in line and she was standing in front of me. It was her turn, but she was about to leave. So I had to push her down the slide! When she got off the slide she was screaming 'AGAIN! AGAIN' while everyone was staring at her" Alfie said. Fabian, Amber, and I burst out laughing.

"Oh sing them that one song boo!" Amber said.

"Oh right! Okay Fabian play the guitar" Alfie said.

"I'll be right back" Fabian whispered to me. He walked out the restaurant, and came back in with his guitar case. He opened it, and took out his guitar. He started playing his guitar. Alfie took a deep breath and started to sing.

_It's fun to run, it's fun to play, It's fun to make things out of clay, It's fun to fill your car with gas It's fun to break... things made of glass!_

_It's fun to spray yourself with Mace It's fun to squeeze your mothers face It's fun to mow your daddies Grass It's fun to break... things made of glass_

_But broken glass can cut your hand, And then you'll bleed across the land, Ask any woman, child or man, About the dangers Of broken glass... Broken Glass..._

_I like nice girls with gum disease I like to tickle peoples knees Don't tell me no just tell me yes And then we'll break... things made of glass_

_Sometimes I put on special pants And then I board a plane to France When I arrive I start to dance And then I break...things made of glass_

_Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass So What Cha gonna about it huh_

_But broken glass will tell you lies Bleed your soul and blind your eyes Like a demon with a side of fries You better be aware... of broken glass Of broken glass glass_

_Harmonica solo!_

_Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it? But you can't eat it._

_'cause broken glass is not a food, So don't you listen to some dude, Who says put cheese on broken glass, And make a sand-a-wich! Out of broken glass..._

_Let's sing a song about broken glass, I'll help you write it after class, There is no song that can surpass The song we sing, About broken glass..._

Everyone in the restaurant burst out laughing. Alfie smiled and sat down. Everyone in the restaurant cheered and clapped.

**Me: I'll continue the rest in the next chapter called. Dates! Part 2**

**Amber: So everyone is on a date?**

**Alfie: Except Jara and Moy!**

**Eddie: Nicee Song!**

**Patricia: I think she got that from Victorious...**

**Me: Yeah! The song Broken Glass by the dude that plays Robbie.**

**Nina: ANYONE WANT PIZZA?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Nina: What kind?**

**Everyone: Cheese Pizza!**

**Nina: OKAY! ANYTHING TO DRINK?**

**Me: Coke Zero!**

**Fabian: Sprite!**

**Amber: Pepsi!**

**Alfie: Mountain Dew!**

**Jerome: Sierra Mist!**

**Mara: Coca Cola!**

**Patricia: Lemonade!**

**Eddie: Lemonade!**

**Joy: Coke Cherry!**

**Mick: Sprite Zero!**

**Justin Bieber: Coke!**

**Nina: OKAY! *walkes out of common room***

**Me: Now I'm hungry!**

**Amber: I know right!**

**Patricia: Hope that Pizza gets here fast!**

**Me: Oh yeah let's say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Me: Bye People!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dates Part 2!

**Me: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been kinda busy writing House of Anubis: Facebook! With Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb!**

**Amber: JEROME! YOU RUINED MY SHOES!**

**Patricia: Calm down Millington!**

**Amber: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE. RUINED. MY. SHOES!**

**Mara: We know but there's no reason to scream!**

**Amber: HE. RUINED. MY. SHOES!**

**Eddie: *walks in* Why is Amber all red?**

**Patricia: Jerome ruined Ambers shoes...**

**Eddie: So? They're just shoes! She can get more!**

**Joy: *walks in* Not to Amber! They're her babies!**

**Justin Bieber: Her shoes are her babies?**

**Joy: Yup!**

**Jerome: HIDE ME! *Hides behind Eddie***

**Amber: JEROME! *grabs Knife***

**Eddie: You're on your own dude! *runs out of the room***

**Jerome: *Hides behind Alfie***

**Alfie: I agree with Eddie Later dude! *Runs out of the room***

**Jerome: *Hides behind Joy***

**Joy: You know what? I just realized I was writing my article! *Runs out of the room***

**Fabian: *walks in* SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ!**

**Amber: *turns around and walks up to Fabian* **

**Fabian: You know what? I'll read later! *Runs***

**Amber: *Turns around***

**Jerome: *Hides behind Patricia***

**Patricia: I'm out of here! *Walks out of room***

**Jerome: *Hides behind Mara***

**Mara: I think I hear Joy saying my name *Runs out of room* SORRY JEROME!**

**Jerome: *Hides Behind Nina***

**Nina: I have to talk to Fabian! *Runs out of room***

**Jerome: *Hides Behind Justin Bieber***

**Justin Bieber: I have to talk to... Jay Z! Yeah! Later! *Runs out of room***

**Jerome: *Hides Behind Me***

**Me: Um... I was telling a story! *Runs out of room to Join everyone else***

**Amber: *Chases Jerome around with Knife***

**Eddie: House of Anubis doesn't belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks! So let's start out with...**

**Patricia's Point of View**

My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Oooh U like Him! Be calm and kool_

_-Amber_

I rolled my eyes and put away my phone.

"So do you sing at all?" I asked Eddie.

"You heard me at the park yesterday remember" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah I know! But like do you ever write songs and sing them?" I asked.

"Not really! I have to work everyday for stupid Victor!" He said.

"You work for the dude who's son is dating my sister?" I asked.

"Yes" He replied.

"Oh" I replied. We heard a ring. He took his phone out and checked it.

"I gotta pick this up it's Fabian" He said. I nodded and he walked out of the room. I took this chance to call Nina, because if Fabian's talking to Eddie I can talk to Nina. I took out my phone and called Nina.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Nina! How's your date going?" I asked. Oh my gosh I sound like Amber...

"It's amazing! Now they're taking us somewhere!" She replied.

"NINA! GIVE THE PHONE TO ME!" I heard Amber scream in the background.

"Amber wants to talk to you" Nina said.

"EEP! What's up with you and Eddie?" Amber asked. I laughed.

"Nothing much! Just showed him my song books that's all" I said. Amber squealed through the phone.

"Gotta go Amber! Bye!" I said.

"Oh But!"

"BYE AMBER!" I said hanging up. I laid back down on my bed, and sighed. My phone rang and I checked it. Piper!

"Piper!" I said.

"Hey Trix!" She replied.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine!" She replied.

"So when are you coming back?" I asked.

"That's the thing... I won't be able to come back this year! The schools really busy with concerts and I have so many tests" She replied.

"Oh" I said.

"I know I promised that last year I would come back but I can't... Sorry Trix! I call you every night!" She said.

"And the year before that" I said.

"I know I'm sooo sorry! By the way are you going to tell Neens or should I?" She asked.

"I'll tell her" I said.

"Thanks! Anyways I have to go to my rehearsel Bye!" She said.

"Bye" I replied. I pressed end call, and sighed. I haven't see Piper for like 4 years! I felt tears coming to eyes. I blinked them away. I should tell Nina, but I don't want her to be sad on her date! I'll have to tell her when she comes back.

"You okay?" A voice asked. I jumped a little and fell of my bed.

"Scare me more why don't you?" I said getting up and sitting on my bed.

"Sorry" Eddie said.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Anyway I just talked to Fabian he wants us to meet him, Nina, Amber, and Alfie down at the park for some reason" Eddie said.

"Okay! I'm gonna go change" I said getting up and walking to the fashion room as Amber calls it. I walked over to my closet and changed into a black tanktop, with a gray vest, dark blue shorts, and black flip-flops. I walked out and went downstairs. I saw Eddie there.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We walked out the door, and walked to the park. He took me to that same place in the park as last time. I walked there and saw Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian there.

"Patricia!" Nina said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Long time no see Trixie" Alfie said.

"Nice to see you too AlienCrazy Lewis" I said giving him a hug.

"Patricia! Still wearing black I see" Fabian said giving me a hug.

"Still the nerd I see" I said.

"I'm not a nerd!" Fabian said.

"Calm down Rutter!" I said.

"This place is soo beautiful" Nina said.

"I know right" I said.

"Oooh! Remember that one place the You, Me, Piper, Amber, Joy, and Mara used to go to?" Nina asked.

"Oh Yeah! We have to go there once again!" I said.

"I wonder if it still has my pink nail polish mark there" Amber said.

"What place?" Eddie asked.

"That! Is a secret" I said.

"What? Oh come on!" He complained.

"We'll take you there with us later" I said.

"And now for the real reason were here! Ladies please sit down" Fabian said gesturing to the bench. Amber, Nina, and I sat down on the bench.

"Fabian are you ready?" Alfie asked.

"Yup!" Fabian said taking his guitar out.

"Eddie are you ready?" Alfie asked.

"Yea" Eddie replied.

"Okay! Let's start!" Alfie said walking away. Fabian started playing his guitar. Eddie started to sing. (Eddie = _Italics! _Fabian= _**Bold Italics **_Alfie= _Italics underlined! _ Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie = **Bold Underlined**)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Eddie walked away and Alfie walked over to Amber.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok_

_I say_

Eddie walked over to me, while Fabian walked over to Nina.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**

Fabian gave his guitar to Eddie, and Eddie continued to play it. Fabian took Nina's hand, and spun her around.

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**_

Amber was talking pictures of them like crazy. I took her camera. Alfie walked over to Amber and took her hand.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know _

_I'll say,_

Eddie gave Fabian his guitar back, and Fabian started playing it. Eddie walked over to me, and helped me up.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_**The way you are**_

_**the way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing, **_

_**just the way you are**_

Fabian put away his guitar, and walked back to Nina. Eddie held out his hand, and I gladly accepted it. He twirled me around, and I smiled.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

**Yeah**

They finished, and we clapped. Amber was practically about to explode.

**Amber's Point of View**

EEEP! That song was soo sweet! OMG I SAW PEDDIE, AND FABINA DANCING! MAYBE PEDDIE MIGHT FINALLY HAPPEN!

"Amber calm down" Patricia said.

"Okay let me try..." I said. I took deep breaths. I saw Fabian kiss Nina's cheek. I can't take it. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I screamed. Everyone jumped and stared at me. "EEP! I NEED MY CAMERA!" I screamed.

"AMBER CALM DOWN!" Patricia said. She walked over and slapped me.

"OW!" I said.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" Nina asked. The guys nodded, and walked away. When they were far enough we started talking.

"AMBER! Even though I admit we just saw Peddie we can't just go crazy!" Nina said.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Promise not to-" Nina started.

"I PROMISE!" I screamed. Nina texted Fabian to tell the guys to come back. They came back.

"So... Wanna get some ice-cream Yacker?" Eddie asked Patricia. She nodded and they walked away.

"Well We should get back home... I have to call Piper anyways" Nina said. Fabian nodded.

"Okay let's go" Alfie said. We got into the limo which drove us to Nina and Patricia's place. I picked up my bag and kissed Alfie's cheek.

"Later boo! Text me" I said.

"Later Ambs" Alfie said.

"Bye Fabian" I heard Nina say.

"Bye" He replied. Nina grabbed her bag and we got out of the limo. We shut the door, and walked straight to the Fashion room. I changed into blue shorts, and an orange tank top, with a white cardigan. I was wearing orange flip flops. I placed my clothes into my bag.

"Those heels were killing me" I said.

"I thought you loved high heels" Nina said.

"I do! It's just after a while they hurt so much" I said. Nina nodded.

"Where's Patricia?" Nina asked.

"She went out for Ice-cream with Eddie" I said.

"Oh yeah I was gonna call Piper!" Nina said. Her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Patricia" Nina replied.

"Put it on speaker" I said. Nina nodded and did.

"Hey Nina!" Patricia said.

"Hey Patricia!" Nina and I said at the same time.

"Trixie how's your date with Eddie?" I asked.

"I'll talk to you about it later!" Patricia replied.

"Aww FINE!" I said.

"So why'd you call?" Nina asked.

"It's about Piper" Patricia said her tone getting a bit sad.

"What about her?" Nina asked.

"She's not coming home this year" Patricia said.

"But she hasn't been home for four years!" Nina said. I could see tears coming to her eyes.

"I know but she says she's really sorry and she'll try to come back next year" Patricia said. You could her hear crying a little too.

"She always says that!" Nina said.

"I know but I-" Patricia said.

"You okay Yacker?" We heard a voice say.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Patricia said.

"Bye Trisha" I said. Nina didn't say anything. I pressed end call.

"It'll be okay Nina" I said.

**Me: That's it!**

**Nina: Aww this one's soo sad!**

**Patricia: So Piper's disappeared for like 4 years?**

**Amber: JEROME AMANDA CLARKE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!**

**Everyone: *bursts out laughing***

**Eddie: His middle name is Amanda?**

**Alfie: *Falls off chair in amazment***

**Justin Bieber: I know Believe has been out for weeks now**

**Nina: OMG BELIEVE IS OUT ALREADY? *Runs to store and buys it* **

**Mara: BELIEVE!**

**Justin Bieber: You guys are My Beliebers! *hugs Nina, and Mara***

**Amber: *Screams***

**Alfie: WHAT? WHAT IS WRONG?**

**Amber: THERE IS A FREAKING RAT IN THE COMMON ROOM!**

**Patricia: OH CRAP I'M ALLERGIC! **

**Eddie: RUN! *Picks up Patricia and runs out of the house***

**Nina: So am I!**

**Fabian: *picks up Nina and runs out of house***

**Amber: SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!**

**Alfie: EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!**

**Me: Haha! I just thought of a song! Evacuvate Anubis House!**

**Justin Bieber: You mean Evacuvate The Dancefloor**

**Mara: By Cascada!**

**Jerome: BYE EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING LATER!**

**Nina: LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bracelets!

**Me: Hey guys we be backz! And I'm updating for a special reason because I didn't update in sooo long and I was suppossed to update Thrusdays**

**Justin Bieber: Gosh your sooo off your schedule**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

**Mara: Don't say that to Justin!**

**Nina: Yeah!**

**Me: I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO SAY!**

**Amber: OMG SING BOYFRIEND!**

**Justin Bieber: Yeah sure! *gets guitar and starts playing and singing***

**Joy: *turns on karaoke verison of that song***

**Justin Bieber:**_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**_

_**I can take you places you ain't never been before**_

_**Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know**_

_**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**_

_**Swag, swag, swag, on you**_

**Me: Let's go!**

**Everyone (except Justin Bieber, Amber, Mara, Nina, and Joy) : Yeah *walks out***

**Me: Okay So I wanted to start off thanking a couple reviewers! Fabian? Would you like to do the honor?**

**Fabian: YES!**

**Me: Okay *gives card***

**Fabian: We would like to thank:**

**ReaderGirl98**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824**

**Warblerette1125**

**fandggf3026**

**HoAfreak3**

**Acfprincess**

**sibunagirl-0331**

**LinaRush**

**karaliza76**

**Sibunators**

**peddiefangirl**

**AND red-as-a-rose12334! Thank you guys!**

**Me: Yup now someone do the disclamier!**

**Alfie: House of Anubis Does Not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Alfie! Ok here we go!**

**Patricia's Point of View**

So after Eddie had dropped me home I went to my room. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Piper isn't coming back. I wonder how Neens is taking it... I heard the door open and saw Amber with Nina.

"Whoa what happen to Nina?" I asked.

"She's upset that Pi- I mean 'she' isn't coming back" Amber said. I knew what Amber meant by she. It means Piper.

"Okay soo take Neens to her room or something" I said. Amber nodded and walked out closing the door. I sighed and laid back on the headboard of my bed. I grabbed my guitar and my song book and opened it. I started working on my song.

_I'm wide awake (x3) _

_Yeah, I was in the dark _

_I was falling hard _

_With an open heart _

_I'm wide awake _

_How did I read the stars so wrong _

_I'm wide awake _

_And now it's clear to me _

_That everything you see _

_Ain't always what it seems _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

_(Pre-Chorus) _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 _

**Eddie's Point of View**

Patricia forgot her braclet thing in my car. So now I'm driving back to her place. I parked outside of the gate. I ran all the way from the gate to the palace. Long way. I finally reached the door and stopped to take a breath. The doors opened and I walked in. I ran into Amber and Nina and asked them where Patricia's room was.

"3rd Floor, Last door on the left" Amber said. I thanked her and sprinted off. I went to the elevator and pressed 3f. The elevator finally stopped and I got off. I ran down the hallway. I was about to knock on the door when I heard singing.

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I am born again _

_Outta the lion's den _

_I don't have to pretend _

_And it's too late _

_The story's over now, the end _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm Falling from cloud 9 _

_Thunder rumbling _

_Castles crumbling _

_I am trying to hold on _

_God knows that I tried _

_Seeing the bright side _

_I'm not blind anymore _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_I'm wide awake (x5)_

Once I knew she was finished I softly knocked on the door. I heard a bunch of crashing noises. I opened the door and saw Patricia fallen on the ground.

"Patricia what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Sleeping! What do you think I'm doing Slimeball?" She said sarcastically. I helped her up. "Thanks" She said.

"No problem" I replied.

"So are following me or something?" She asked.

"No I came to give you your braclet! You left it in my car" I said. I took the braclet out of my back pocket. I put it on her wrist for her. Next thing I knew I was staring into those beautiful Jade-Green eyes. We were both leaning in.

"Patricia I- oops ruining a moment there sorry!" A voice said. We turned and saw Amber looking guilty. She shrugged and left the room.

"I um- have to go before old Vic starts snogging with his dead stuffed bird Corbierre" I said. Patricia laughed. "Bye Yacker" I said.

"Bye" She replied. I walked out of her room, and downstairs. Once I reached my car and I drove home. I parked the car and walked into the house. I walked into the common room and saw Jerome and Mara snogging.

"Try NOT to eat your faces!" I said walking upstairs. I saw Victor acutally snogging with Corbierre. I slient gagged and walked downstairs to Fabian's room.

"Hey Fabian" I said walking in and sitting on the bean bag chair.

"Hey Eddie how was your date with Patricia?" Fabian said.

"It was not a date!" I said.

"Well according to Amber you two almost kissed" Fabian said.

"Yeah ALMOST! Amber came in and ruined the moment" I said. "And how do you even know that?"

"According to Nina... Amber ran into Nina's room squealing, So Nina asked what, Amber said Patricia and Eddie almost kissed, and Nina texted the whole thing to me" He said.

"Hey I saw that Nina was like sad and stuff. Do you know what's going on because Patricia was kinda sad too.." I said.

"Patricia's twin Piper won't be able to visit Nina and Patricia again this year and appearently Piper hasn' visited them in like 4 years" Fabian said.

"Oh..." I said. I grabbde the Xbox controller and turned on Fabian's Xbox.

"Are you playing FIFA?" Fabian asked.

"Yup" I replied. He sat down in another bean bag chair and took another computer. We both played against each other.

**Nina's Point of View**

I should! But I can't! It'll make me look stupid! Come on Nina! No he won't like you anymore! Yes he will! NO HE WON'T! I finally had enough and screamed. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed.

"Neens just do it!" Amber said.

"No Amber I can't!" I replied.

"I'm calling him!" Amber sang. I looked at her and saw the she was holding my phone dialing numbers.

"No Amber don't!" I said. I seriously jumped from my bed and tackled her to the ground.

"Neens! Get off!" Amber said. I grabbed my phone from her hands and got up.

"Amber He's the guy so he will probably call" I said.

"Neens! You guys are dating there's nothing wrong with it!" Amber said.

"Amber!" I whined.

"Nina!" Amber whined. She grabbed my phone from my hand. "I have the phoneee!" Amber sang. She ran out of the room and I ran after her. How does she run in high heels?

"AMBER GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" I said.

"NEVER!" She replied still running. I heard my phone ringing and stopped running. Amber stopped as well. "HE'S CALLING!" Amber said running over to me handing me my phone. I pressed answer.

"Hey Nina" A voice said. Fabes!

"Fabian! Hi!" I replied.

"Do you want to come over?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah sure!" I replied.

"Great! Oh and Alfie's here soo you might wanna bring Amber" Fabian said.

"Yeah we'll be there! By the way where do you live?" I said.

"Anubis House it's down by the boarding school" Fabian said.

"Fabes there are a lot of boarding school's in UK" I said.

"The one that Mr. Sweet runs" Fabian said.

"Okay see you soon" I replied.

"Bye Neens" He said.

"Bye" I replied. I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Well?" Amber asked.

"He invited us over to his place and said he lived in Anubis House by the boarding school that's runned by Mr. Sweet" I said. Amber gasped.

"I know that place!" Amber said.

"Oh really? Well let's go now!" I said. Amber and I left my room and ran down the hall to Patricia's room. We knocked on the door and Patricia opened the door.

"What?" Patricia asked. Amber ran into her room, threw Patricia her phone, and hid all of her song books so no one else could find them. I grabbed Patricia's wrist and Amber grabbed her other one and we ran down the hall, down that stairs, and to my Amber's car. I shoved Patricia in the backseat and got in the front. Amber keeps a lot of make-up and hair stuff so I quickly fixed up my hair and my make-up while Amber was driving. After like 30 minutes or so we finally reached. Amber parked her car and we got out. We ran up to the front door and stopped. We were about to knock but the door opened by itself. Patricia, Amber, and I looked at each other and mouthed "freaky" to each other. We walked in and saw Mara! And another guy with her.

"Mara!" Amber said. Mara looked at us and grinned running over to us and giving us hugs.

"How've you been Mara?" I asked.

"Amazing! I've been dating Jerome here for about a month now" Mara said. Patricia glared at Jerome.

"Don't. Dare. Hurt. Mara" Patricia said in her warning voice. Jerome gulped and nodded quickly.

"You-Your Princess Patricia, Princess Nina, and Princess Amber!" A voice said. We turned and saw a boy with blonde hair styled like Fabian's. He was wearing a track suit.

"Yup" Amber said.

"Ambs! Hey!" Another voice said. We turned our heads and saw Alfie, Fabian, and Eddie. I hugged Fabian and we brok the hug.

"I see Princess Nina's finally here" Fabian said holding out his hand.

"Yup! Here to see her Prince Charming!" I said taking Fabian's hand.

"Come on! I'll show you my room" Fabian said. I nodded and he lead the way to his room. Once we entered I smiled and looked around.

"Wow" I said. "I knew you played the guitar but I didn't know you had this many" I said looking around. There had to be at least 20 or more.

"Neens?" He said. I turned to face him. He took out something from his pocket. "I wanted to give you this"

"A bracelet! Awww that's soo sweet Fabian! Thank you!" I said. He slid the charm bracelet onto my wrist. It was a charm bracelet. I hugged him. "Thanks" I said again.

He laughed. "Your welcome" He replied.

**Girls (except Patricia) : Awww that's sooo sweet!**

**Patricia: How'd they get here?**

**Amber: SHUT UP! **

**Eddie: You shut it Blondie!**

**Amber: Make Me! Um... FAKER!**

**Eddie: Pfftt Dumb Blonde! **

**Alfie: DON'T CALL HER DUMB! You Idiot!**

**Eddie & Amber: STAY OUT OF THIS ALFIE!**

**Amber: *slaps Eddie***

**Patricia: Oh Amber! Look what I have! *holds up pink chanel bag over a mud puddle***

**Amber: NO DON'T! TRIXIE PUT IT DOWN!**

**Patricia: Then leave Eddie alone!**

**Amber: FINE! I'll do anything! Just leave my baby alone!**

**Patricia: Good Girl Amber! *throws Amber the bag***

**Amber: *catches it!* OMG My Baby! Are you okay? Mommy's here and she loves you!* hugs bag***

**Eddie: O_O**

**Patricia: She always does that**

**Nina: OMG WHERE'S JUSTIN!**

**Amber: *throws bag and shrieks* OMG WE LOST A CANADIAN POP STAR!**

**Mara: *Faints***

**Me: OMG I know a wayyy cuter Candian guy! **

**Joy: Who?**

**Me: Burkely Duffield! **

**Amber: Who?**

**Me: Hang on *pulls up Picture of Burkely and shows***

**Patricia: Whoa!**

**Eddie: Pfft I'm wayy better looking!**

**Patricia: No I mean Whoa as in you two look alike!**

**Eddie: What? *looks at Picture again***

**Amber: HOT. GUY. *faints***

**Nina: He does look like Eddie!**

**Patricia: Is he excatly like Eddie?**

**Me: Oh no! He's wayy Nicer and he's totes hot and I think he should date Jade Ramsey!**

**Eddie: Who's that? **

**Me: Oh hang on *pulls up Picture of Jade***

**Eddie: Whoa!**

**Patricia: She's practically me with brown hair!**

**Eddie: Wait does she have a twin kinda like how Piper's Patricia's twin?**

**Me: Yeah her twin's Nikita Ramsey!**

**Everyone: Whoa! **

**Justin Bieber: Hey guys!**

**Me: Gotta Go Bye People! *runs off* **

**Eddie: Review because I'm awesome and I said so!**

**Patricia: Bye people! **


	8. Chapter 8: Pool Party

**Me: Amber truth or dare?**

**Amber: Dare...**

**Me: I dare you to rip up your favorite dress!**

**Everyone: Oooh!**

**Fabian: You have to rip your favorite dress Amber!**

**Alfie: It's a dare you have to!**

**Nina: Patricia and I will go with her to make sure she does!**

**~with Patricia, Nina, and Amber~ **

**Amber: * Rips up dress and cries***

**Nina: Good job Amber! Now let's go!**

**Patricia: *runs downstairs with Nina and Amber***

**Fabian: Patricia turth or dare?**

**Patricia: Dare**

**Fabian: I dare you to pick truth next time!**

**Justin Bieber: That dare makes no sense... **

**Fabian: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!**

**Me: HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!**

**Patricia: Whatever... Anyways Eddie truth or dare?**

**Eddie: Eh I'll do truth this time!**

**Patricia: Do you acutally like me?**

**Eddie: No...**

**Amber: WHAT?**

**Eddie: I wasn't finished! I don't acutally like you! I LOVE you!**

**Girls: AWW!**

**Patricia: *Kisses Eddie's cheek***

**Nina: Fabian truth or dare?**

**Fabian: Truth**

**Nina: Did you ever have a crush on Joy? **

**Fabian: Nope I only liked her as my sister!**

**Amber: Jerome Truth or Dare?**

**Jerome: Dare!**

**Amber: I dare you to Tell Victor you love him!**

**Everyone: Eww!**

**Amber: Wait! And Kiss his cheek!**

**Me: Okay let's start the story!**

**Jerome: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Okay soo let's start with...**

**Patricia's Point of View**

I walked around looking at the house. I could hear faint whispereing but I couldn't tell if I was being paranoid and someone was talking or if this place was haunted or something.

"EDDISON!" I heard a loud voice boomed. I turned around and saw Victor. His eyes widened when he looked at me. "Princess Patricia! I didn't know you'd be here today" He said.

"Yeah I'm here with my friends Amber and Nina" I replied. He nodded.

"Anyways Eddison! Go clean the attic!" Victor said.

"Actually Victor... Him and I were just about to go to the park with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie. We're just waiting for Nina and Fabian" I said.

"Of course! Eddison I'll just ask one of your brothers to do it" Victor replied. He disappeared back into his office thing.

"Wow! Thanks Yacker. I'd love to watch Jerry and Mick clean the attic! They don't even know what a mop is" Eddie replied. I stiffled a laugh.

"So which one's your room?" I asked. He started walking and I followed him. It's the first one down the hall. Fabian's is the last one, Mick and Jerome have theirs upstairs" He said.

"Let's go over to Nina and Fabian" I said. We walked into Fabian's room.

"Hey Trix!" Nina said. She looked happier. I looked over at Fabian. He was smiling.

"Hey guys" I replied.

"Wanna go to the park?" Eddie asked.

"Or we can go to our place and just hang out I guess" Nina said.

"Watch a movie or go swimming" I said. They agreed. We walked out of the room.

"Amber!" Nina called. Amber appeared.

"Yeah Neens?" She said.

"We're going back to our home you coming?" Nina asked her.

"Yeah! Let me go get Alfie!" She said and disappeared again.

"Come on! Car's out front!" I said. We walked out of the house and waited for Amber. She walked out of the house with Alfie. He walked over to his car and Amber walked over here.

"What's that?" Fabian asked. He pressed the little button on the side of the fron passenger seat. Amber's make up stuff popped out around the front passenger seat.

"Whoa" Eddie said.

"I'm not suprised consedering it's Ambs" I said. I pressed the button againa and everything went back into the little spaces. We all got into the car. Nina and Amber sat in the front. Fabian, Eddie, and I sat in the back.

"So Amber has all this stuff in her car why exactly?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian! I need all this stuff! Don't question me" Amber replied.

"And that's not everything" I said.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked. I pressed the button on the door and a bunch of other stuff like curling irons, straightners, Combs, Brushes, etc came out. "Whoa" Eddie said. I nodded and pressed the button. Everything disappeared again. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Hey Hey!_

_-Joy :D_

I hit reply. (Patricia= _**Bold Italics, **_Joy= _Italics)_

_**Hey! What u up 2?**_

_Oh I'm just sooo bored can I come over? _

_**Yes! We haven't seen each other in so so long! **_

_And I wanna meet your Bf ;)_

_**I don't have one! He's just a friend! **_

_Sure Whatever! So can I? Also can Mick come?!_

_**YEAH! WAIT! You know Mick?!**_

_Meet ya there Trixie! Byee! ;D_

_**Bye**_

I put away my phone in my pocket and looked out the window.

"Trix! Tell Joy to come over" Amber said.

"She is" I replied.

"YAY! What about Mara?" Amber asked.

"She's busy studying, or making kissy faces with Jerome" Nina said. We all laughed. Amber parked the car and we all got out. I walked upstairs to my room, and changed into a black swim suit and a purple cover-up. I put on my purple flipflops an put my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my ipod and headphones. I also put on my sunglasses and walked to Nina's room. I knocked on the door. Nina opened the door.

"Hey Trisha!" She said.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. "Where's Amber?" I asked.

"She's at the outside pool with Alfie and the boys" She replied. I nodded. We linked arms and walked to the outdoor pool.

"PATRICIA! NINA!" A voice said. Nina and I were tackled with a hug. We broke the hug. JOY!

"JOY!" Nina and I said at the same time.

"Soo where are we going?" Joy asked.

"Outdoor pool" Nina replied.

"I NEED TO CHANGE!" Joy exclaimed.

"Go with her" I said. Nina nodded and walked away with Joy. I reached the pool and sat my things down on a chair.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Amber said.

"Nina and I saw Joy! So Nina went with Joy because Joy wanted to change" I replied. I saw Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, and Mick in the pool.

"Aren't you coming in Yacker?" Eddie asked. I shook my head.

"Waiting for Nina and Joy" I replied. He got out of the pool and walked over to me. "Eddie don't you dare I-" He picked me and threw me over his shoulder. He threw me in the pool! Time for the plan. I pretended to drown. "I-can't swim- help-me" I said. He jumped in and swam over to me. I smirked and pushed him underwater. He swam back up.

"You are evil, Yacker" He said.

"I know" I replied. I got out of the pool and took of my cover-up. I jumped back in. I saw Nina and Joy. Joy ran over and jumped in. She swimmed over to Mick. I rolled my eyes.

"Fabian! Do you wanna help me get us some Ice-Cream?" Nina asked.

"Can't you just ask someone?" I said to Nina.

"No!" Nina replied. Fabian nodded. He got out and followed Nina.

"Alfie! Can you help get my bag from my car?" Amber asked. Alfie got out and follwed her. And then Mick and Joy left to help Nina and Fabian.

"I think they're onto something" I said. I felt something grab me and I screamed. Eddie popped out of the water. He was laughing! "You slimeball!" I screeched. He swam away and I swam after him. I caught up to him and pushed him underwater before swimming away. I stopped and saw him. I started swimming before I got caught. I turned around and saw Eddie.

**No One's Point of View**

They both stood there looking into each other eyes. They both leaned in and their lips met. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"YES! PEDDIE!" A blonde squealed. Patricia and Eddie jumped apart and glared at the blonde. Everyone ran and jumped into the pool. The boys congratulated Eddie while the girls squealed and hugged Patricia. But Eddie and Patricia weren't listening. They were too busy looking at each other and blushing.

"You have to tell me everything! EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!" Amber said.

"Amber we just saw them kiss" Nina said. Patricia got out of the pool.

"So she can still tell me everything! How she felt" Amber said.

"Amber that's kinda her personal thing" Joy said. Patricia grabbed a towel and started drying her hair. She continued walked to her room.

"Looks like little Eddie finally got his feelings through" Fabian said.

"Shut up. I'm older than you" Eddie replied.

"FINALLY! You have no idea what I've been through" Alfie said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nevermind" Eddie replied. Eddie got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "Later"

Mick got out of the pool and sat down on one of the chairs. He sighed and leaned back. Noticing this Joy got out and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Mick?" Joy said.

"I don't know... It's just... I guess I've never been much of a brother to Eddie... I'm always a jerk to him..." Mick said.

"Well... Do you know why?" Joy asked Mick. He nodded.

"Well Jerome's been a jerk to him ever since along with Victor my dad and I guess I just caught on... But Fabian's always sticking up for Eddie and being nice to him all the time and it makes me feel horrible" Mick replied.

"Well you're not horrible Mick. Just be friendly to him. It doesn't matter if Victor and Jerome are jerks to him. You can be nice to him. You don't have to listen to Victor or Jerome" Joy said.

"I know but Jerome's always telling me what to do like Victor and they expect me to do stuff for them" Mick replied.

"So? Who cares? Stand up for yourself! Say no! And trust me people will back you up" Joy said. Mick smiled and kissed Joy's cheek.

"Thanks Babes" He replied before getting up. Joy smiled back at him before joining Amber and Nina.

~With Patricia~

Patricia opened her bedroom door and walked in before closing the door. She smiled and sat down on a chair. There was a small knock on the door. She sighed and got up. She walked over and opened the door. There stood Eddie.

"Sup Yacker" He said.

"Slimeball" She replied.

"Where can I change?" He asked.

"Down the hall fifth door on your left" She said. He nodded and walked off. Patricia closed the door and went to take a shower.

~A few minutes later~

Patricia sat down on her bed. She had washed her hair and put on a fresh pair of clothes. There was a knock on the door. Again. There was Eddie. He walked in.

"So what are you up to?" Eddie asked her. Patricia shrugged.

"Probably gonna be a geek and watch Captain America The Movie" Patricia replied. Eddie laughed.

"I love that movie but I'm more for Iron Man" Eddie said.

"How about Avengers? I've got in 3D" She said. Eddie gaped.

"Yes!" He said. Patricia grabbed Eddie's hand and they went to the theater room downstairs. Eddie sat down in a chair while Patricia started the movie. Once it began Patricia turned off the lights and handed Eddie the 3D glasses. He put them on and they watched the movie. Halfway through the movie, Eddie looked over at Patricia. She was asleep. Eddie smiled. _She's cute when she's sleeping _Eddie thought. He wrapped an arm around her.

**~With Nina, Amber, Joy, Mick, Alfie, and Fabian~**

"Where did Patricia and Eddie go?" Fabian asked.

"Probably in her room snogging" Amber said.

"Let's go watch a movie!" Joy suggested. Everyone agreed. They got out of the pool and ran into individual rooms to change. Once finished they all walked down to the theater room where they saw Patricia and Eddie sleeping. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Aww...!" Amber cooed.

"Yeah... Too bad I have to" Nina said. She took out a megaphone and turned it on. "WAKE THEM UP" She screamed through it. Patricia woke up with a quick jolt and fell off causing Eddie to fall.

"Nina?! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Patricia screamed.

"We came to watch a movie" Nina said. Patricia brushed herself off and glared at Nina.

"Whatever. What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Patricia said.

"Oh um.. Madagascar 3!" Alfie said. Amber shook her head.

"How about... Uh... I don't know" Amber said.

"Okay... Patricia?" Nina said.

"I've wanted to watch Mission Impossible 4!" Patricia said.

"Yeah!" Eddie said hugging her. "You're seriously amazing!"

"Aww! And No! Fabian?" Nina said.

"Well... I don't know" Fabian said.

"Okay... We have Madagascar 3 and Mission Impossible 4 so far. Joy? Mick?" Nina said.

"How about a good Rom Com?" Joy suggested.

"You always want to watch Rom Coms!"Patricia said.

"How about Vampire Diaries?" Amber asked.

"That's a show. Not Movie" Nina said.

"Fine. Mission Impossible 4 it is" Amber said.

"Everyone?" Nina asked.

"Mission Impossible 4" They all said. Nina put in the movie and everyone sat down. Patricia and Eddie sat in the back. Joy and Mick sat infront of them. Amber and Alfie sat next Nina and Fabian. The second row. Everyone sat down as the movie started.

**Me: And that is all!**

**Amber: PEDDIE IS TOGETHER! YES!**

**Joy: PEDDIE!**

**Patricia: Oh gosh...**

**Nina: Peddieness! *faints***

**Mara: The Peddie!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Justin Bieber: **_**Cause all I need**_

_**Is A Beauty and A Beat**_

_**Who can make my life complete!**_

_**It's all, about you! **_

_**When the music makes you move**_

_**Baby do it like you do!**_

**Eddie: Yay Avengers and Mission Impossible 4! **

**Fabian: I thought we were playing truth or-**

**Me: SHUT IT! **

**Fabian: *hides behind Nina***

**Alfie: I did not see that coming! **

**Jerome: *bursts out laughing***

**Mick: *Drops banana***

**Alfie: *falls off chair in Amazement!***

**Eddie: *eats Apple***

**Patricia: *faints***

**Amber: Trixie! **

**Mara: Patricia! **

**Joy: Trish! **

**Eddie: OH MY GOSH YACKER! **

**Alfie: TRIX! **

**Nina: TRIX ARE FOR KIDS! IT'S A CEREAL! **

**Eddie: Yacker! What happened!?**

**Patricia: Victor- and- Sexy and I know it- and- JUST WRONG!**

**Me: Calm down!**

**Amber: I think she said Victor is dancing to I'm Sexy and I know it! **

**Jerome: *runs upstairs and records***

**Me: Someone thank the reviewers! **

**Amber: We would like to thank:**

_**houseofanubisfan2**_

_**Guest**_

_**golferbabe**_

_**seddielover12**_

_**Danial**_

**Thanks you guys! You're amazing!**

**Me: Yup! **

**Fabian: Remember to Review you guys!**

**Me: Laters!**

**Nina: TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!  
**


End file.
